kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
KND: Civil War
"You could say it was a week like any other... but then you'd most likely have poo for brains" KND: Civil War is a story written by Depthcharge2030. Unlike other stories written by Depthcharge, KND: Civil War does not follow or precede any existing story line. Civil Wars' theme song is 'Burn it Down' by Linkin Park. It was published on April 17, 2012, and completed on May 20, 2012. KND: Civil War: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8034525/1/KND-Civil-War Summary After another one of Numbuh 60 and 86's fights, both operatives manage to gather a following of operatives who dislike the other. The KND is then divided in three, those following Fanny, Patton, or neutral operatives under Numbuh 362. As the KND is torn, an ominous message from Numbuh 101 from the future arrives too late. The message warns not to let Numbuh 60 & 86 leave the KND, not to go to Sector V, and not to trust Numbuh 4. Before the message can let out the last warning, the connection is lost. Three hours later, Numbuh Infinity begins to freak over what the GKND would think when they find out about the KND separating. Numbuh 74.239 assures Numbuh Infinity that nothing is wrong and that Rachel has it covered. However, in Rachel's office, Rachel has a video conference with the leaders of Sectors V, W, F, X, and Q. While Numbuhs 1 and 363 assure their dedication to the KND, Numbuh 65 reveals that he and his sector are siding with Patton while Numbuhs 78 and 49.5 are siding with Fanny. As the lines are drawn, Father watches and waits for an opportunity to destroy the KND C.O.D.E.M.O.D.U.L.E. Father then enlists the Teen Ninjas to carry out his plans. Rachel, along with Numbuh 0.333, departs to earth to enlist the assistance from Sector V and W to help keep the piece between the two warring factions. At the Arctic Base, Numbuh 10-Speed begins his work as Patton's second in command, while actually being a spy for Rachel. Patton then grants all KND prisoners freedom for their assistance in the civil war with Fanny. Numbuh UH-60, however, refuses to join Patton and ponders over Patton's loss of sense between right and wrong. Back on Moonbase, Numbuh 202 and Numbuh 2030 stop Fanny's attempt to gain the upper hand over Patton by stopping her from taking over all of the KND satellites. Numbuh 2030 then secretly leaks information to the teens that all of the satellites taken over by Fanny were defenseless and easy targets. In the teen HQ, The Steve assigns Cree to lead a contingent of teens to destroy the satellites, only for a cheerleader to give them the idea of attacking the satellites and an undermanned Moonbase. The teens are repelled by the small number of operatives thanks to Numbuh 20/20 and Numbuhs 1/2 & 2/4. Back at NKO head quarters, Fanny stresses over the loss of her satellites and approves of Numbuh 99 & 58's mission to investigate Numbuh 2030 to connect him with the teens actions. Fanny then begins finalizing her plans for Operation: Arctic Circle, a plan to launch an all out assault on the Arctic Base. After realizing that Fanny, Patton and herself have grown apart, Rachel sets off with Nigel and Harvey to enlist the aid of Numbuh 101, the KND's residential fanboy. Unknown to any of the three, at Sector V, a mutant termite based off of the mutant lice, had fallen into Rachel's hood. As they arrive at the KND Museum, the termite begins to devour everything made of wood before attacking Rachel and company. The termite is eventually defeated by Matt, who launched it into a nacho cheese factory. The operatives then depart back to Sector V. After the defeat of Cree and her teen strike force, Father begins to rethink his strategy. He then assigns his Spanish speaking robot, Mr. Toasty, to assemble a team of juvenile delinquents to carry out the destruction of the C.O.D.E.M.O.D.U.L.E., much to the Delightful Children's charge in. As they return to Sector V, Numbuh 2030 over video phone debriefs Rachel over the situation on the Moon Base. Rachel then finds the stroke of luck too convenient and begins to think that Numbuh 2030 had more of a part than he told them. As Rachel prepares a new plan of action, she is contacted by Lance who informs her of Operation: Arctic Circle. Numbuh 4 then suggests that during the invasion that they sneak in with Fanny's invading forces. Rachel approves of Numbuh 4's idea, seeing no alternative. As Operation: Arctic Circle takes place, Numbuh 99 and co. search for anything they can use to incriminate Numbuh 2030, from searching his old Sector to interrogating Joker. They then learn that all they need is with Numbuh 2030, his H.E.A.D.S.E.T. During Operation: Arctic Circle, Rachel and the rest of the KND are shot down. They manage to gain entrance to the Arctic Base through jumping down a hole created by one of Fanny's insertion pods. After entering the base, the operatives divide into two groups, one led by Rachel to find Patton and Fanny, while Numbuh 0.333 leads his to keep the two waring factions at bay. On board the Moon Base, Numbuh 99, 91,59, and 58 arrive and are confronted by Numbuh 2030. After a heated argument and the sudden appearance of the rest of the Prospectors, Father's new Delightful Children 2.0. arrive and begin to fight both the KND and NKO. Numbuh UH-60 escapes from his cell and claims his weapons from a suit case left secretly for him by Lance. The Prospector then proceeds to the main gymnasium where NKO and KNFF forces are fighting. Numbuh UH-60 bursts into the gymnasium and proceeds to attack both factions, giving Rachel and company the distraction needed for them to sneak by too find Fanny and Patton. Patton confronts Fanny, easily dispatching the guards accompanying her. Their fight eventually leads back to the Arctic Base's command deck. As Lance downloads information into a USB drive, the two leaders burst into the room, their struggle resulting in the release of all of the prisoners. In the cell block, all of the imprisoned villains follow Mr. Boss to find a way out of the prison. A lone villain remains, opting to go the complete opposite way. On the Moonbase, the fight escalates with Numbuh 2030 being forced by the leader of the Delightful Children 2.0, Natalie Crespo, and the sniper to lead them to their main objective, the C.O.D.E.M.O.D.U.L.E. Using the H.E.A.D.S.E.T, Numbuh 2030 manages to get away with the C.O.D.E.M.O.D.U.L.E, only to be punched down by Numbuh 58. The battle ends in a stalemate, with all combatants barely able to continue. Numbuh 202 arrives with what she claims to be a laser cannon, in reality a giant bubble blower, manages to scare off the Delightful Children 2.0. The KND operatives muse over their victory, only to be reminded of the NKO operatives. Numbuh 2030 then orders the Siamese duo, Rack and Ruin, to take them down, which they do easily. Back at the Arctic Base, Rachel arrives in time to stop Patton and Fanny from continuing their battle. As the two leaders refuse peace, Rachel explicitly states how she'll react, scarring both leaders into making peace. The end of the civil war is stated over the comms system of the Arctic Base for all to hear. Mr. Boss, Knightbrace, and several villains enter the command deck in hopes of gaining a bargaining chip. Rachel then proceeds to pummel the villains, her actions so horrendous, all others in attendance look away in fear. Later, at Lime Rickey's, many operatives of the now reformed KND celebrate the end of the civil war. Rachel then gives a toast, prompting everyone to cheer. As all continues, Lance passes the USB cable off to Numbuh 2030 who goes to strike up a conversation with Numbuh 202. Numbuh 2030 then finds out Numbuh 202 is dating Numbuh 101, and hurriedly leaves before telling Numbuh 101 he needed him to do something later. As Numbuh 2030 exits the kid soda bar, he runs into a girl named Kayla Valera, who was looking for a place to get a soda. Numbuh 2030 insists that Lime Rickey's was too packed, opting to show her a more secluded one. The two walk off, with Natalie Crespo smiling from a building a she watched the event play out. Satisfied, she contacts Father, telling him their plan was in motion. At an unknown location, the lone villain from the Arctic Base sat as he put on a glove with five syringes at the tips. He then began to to speak to himself, proclaiming: "We are Legion, for we are many." Characters *Numbuh 0.333 *Rachel T. McKenzie *Numbuh 44 & 44 *Patton Drilovsky *Fanny Fulbright *Numbuh 58 *Matthew Garley *Numbuh Infinity *Numbuh 74.239 *Nigel Uno *Angelie Lemange *Numbuh 65 *Numbuh 49.5 *Harvey McKenzie *Kimberly Adams *Nolan York *Father *The Delightful Children *The Steve *Cree Lincoln *Numbuh 10-Speed *Numbuh UH-60 *Numbuh 72 *Wallabee Beatles *Abigail Lincoln *Numbuh 1/2 &2/4 *Numbuh 832 *Numbuh 99 *Numbuh 91 *Numbuh 59 *Numbuh 10.01 *Numbuh 20/20 *Numbuh 28 *Mr. Toasty *Numbuh 38.0 *Numbuh 51 *Delightful Children 2.0 *Legion (cameo) Trivia The Prospectors were originally intended to have a cameo as Patton's body gaurds. Category:Stories Category:Depthcharge2030's Pages Category:KND: Universe